


Stars and Spacemen

by casstayinmyass



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aww, Based on a Tumblr Post, Feels, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, It was intended to be fluff but it's actually kinda sad, Mulder likes Chris De Burgh, Mulder misses his sister, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: Mulder totally lays on a hill at night while stargazing and listens to A Spaceman Came Travelling by Chris De Burgh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Spacemen

                                                                            

 

Mulder sat quietly on the grassy hill, the darkness surrounding him giving him an almost calming shroud of anonymity. The sky was endless as he looked up, surveying the vast bed of stars stretching for miles and miles and plummeting into the horizon…. the same stars he constantly stared into, searching for the truth. 

Saturday night was quiet for him usually. Scully had so many friends, so Mulder usually worked in his office or went home. Sometimes he was lucky enough to go home in the company of a woman- he wasn’t bad looking, he kept himself in good shape, so the notion wasn’t too difficult to accept- but in all honesty, he preferred nights like this. 

When all he had was the unknown before him. 

Whatever was out there- because he just knew  _something_  was- they sure were lucky. It’s a beautiful galaxy, and the closest Mulder will ever get to it is lying here on this hill, slightly damp from the rain the night before, his hands behind his head as he settles down into deeper relaxation. He plugs his earphones into his walkman, and starts the song he loves so much.

 _A spaceman came travelling on his ship from afar,_  
_‘Twas light years of time since his mission did start,_  
 _And over a village he halted his craft,_  
 _And it hung in the sky like a star, just like a star_

As the music swirls around him, the notes carry him to a different place entirely.

 Here, he’s not Spooky Mulder, or Agent Mulder, FBI… he’s just Fox. A man who isn’t afraid to look up at those stars and see something more than what others do. 

He finds himself smiling a little as the notes get stronger, getting to the chorus of the song. It plays on and on. 

It’s almost euphoric as he lets his eyes slide shut, imagining the words to life and forgetting his own existence. 

_And just before dawn at the paling of the sky,_   
_The stranger returned and said “Now I must fly,_   
_When two thousand years of your time has gone by,_   
_This song will begin once again, to a baby’s cry._

It’s so peaceful… but as the song dies down; as he opens his eyes again, and looks up at the endless map of stars above him… he feels a tinge of sadness tug at him. 

His sister is up there somewhere, and on quiet nights like these, he doesn’t know if he’s searching for an extraterrestrial truth… or the truth that tells of her. 


End file.
